Catherine Edward
Catherine Edward (キャサリン・エドワード) is one of the three main protagonists of Enigma. Role in Game A young noblewoman with a penchant for excitement, Catherine seeks to hunt the mysterious figure who attacked her father, William, in their home and stole the Star Stone given to them by Indian royalty. She initially suspects Fulbright as the attacker's collaborator due to his previous attempt to buy the stone. Although the older man refutes Catherine's claim, he is willing to prove his innocence by accompanying her to the stone's original holding place: the Ajanta Caves in India. Catherine finds her way to the deepest part of the ruins and encounters her father's attacker. While she manages to put up a fight at first, the being knocks her out with a well-aimed blast before disappearing. Fulbright quickly uses the Star Stone's magic to restore her wounds, though it causes the girl to question his knowledge of the artifact. He explains that the stone is directly linked to the Holy Land, a fabled civilization filled with wondrous powers. Though the legend intrigues Catherine, she is more concerned with returning the stone to her father. Much to her dismay, William has been acting erratically since the attack and becomes obsessed with the Star Stone's shine. Realizing that staying with the artifact would do more harm than good, Catherine decides to resume traveling with Fulbright in order to locate the other stones. Their next lead takes them to China where the Moon Stone is being kept. During the trip, they meet the treasure hunter Thomas who shares with them the location of the Sun Stone in exchange for their assistance in finding the Holy Land. His boorish behavior irks Catherine, though the young girl may choose to accept his offer to escort her in the ruins at Beijing. While exploring the area, she is ambushed by a powerful monster. Before she can fight back, the creature is killed by a man wearing a strange suit. Mistaking him for a ninja, her savior introduces himself as Akira. The two of them form a fast friendship as they search the area for important clues. Catherine's journey to Egypt takes her to Hera whose knowledge of the Holy Land proves vital in identifying the mysterious judges the former fought against. Within the labyrinth at Greece, she is stunned at the sight of Fulbright dressed up as a judge. Demanding answers from him, he replies by attacking her relentlessly. Their battle ends with Catherine forcefully transported to the hidden ruins in America. Unaware of the hypnotic spell placed on her, she makes it through the cavernous maze and attacks two mummies guarding the time-space transporter. Before finishing them off, she accidentally stabs Fulbright who breaks the spell clouding her mind. Upon coming to, it turns out Catherine had been wounding her friends by mistake, much to her self-horror. She tries to heal Fulbright's injury with the Star Stone, but its powers have no effect on his artificial body. Catherine is overcome with guilt and regret at her actions. However, Fulbright encourages her not to blame herself before succumbing to his wounds. Determined to avenge their fallen friend, she and her allies vow to seal the judges once and for all. At this point, the story will follow one of two routes depending on Catherine's relationship values with the other protagonists. If she and Akira are much closer, the latter will ask her to go with him to Japan once their mission is over. Catherine may choose to accept, feeling that she cannot face her father without bringing back the stones. Should her rapport with Thomas prove to be stronger, she will agree to join him on his next adventure. Personality A considerate tomboy with a stubborn streak, Catherine strives to live up to the image of a proper lady, though her fascination with adventure runs counter to that ideal. She deeply cares for her father and only wants to make him proud, yet circumstances force her to choose between fulfilling his obsessive desires or denying them to salvage whatever sanity he has left. Harboring a crush on Akira, she is more than happy to help him in their travels and often chastises his heavy usage of honorifics. This contrasts with her animosity towards Thomas who tends to treat her like a child. His moments of maturity, however, allow her to gradually rely on him. As a woman, she admires Hera's maturity and hopes to become like her someday. Gameplay Moveset : : A horizontal slash to the right. : : A descending diagonal swing to the left. : : A short powerful thrust. : , , : Unleashes a diagonal swing, a horizontal slash, and two quick strikes. : , , : Unleashes a diagonal swing, a horizontal slash, and an ascending swipe. : , , : Performs a diagonal swing, a quick slash, an overhead swing, and a strong thrust. Fighting Style Catherine's fighting style provides excellent hit range and coverage, making her a suitable choice for keeping enemies at bay while hitting them from a defensive stance. This sets her apart from the other playable characters who must constantly stun enemies with attacks to avoid damage. But due to initial delays in setting up combos, players may find themselves launching single hits between blocks when facing superior foes; her slash attack serves this purpose well. Similar to Thomas, Catherine should have little trouble dealing with bosses if players time her thrusts correctly. Once staggered, the target can be heavily damaged by any of her three combos. Gallery Catherine Edward 2 (EG).png|Formal outfit Catherine Edward 3 (EG).png|Combat outfit Catherine Edward 4 (EG).png|Casual outfit Category:Miscellaneous Characters